Vacío
by AncarosU
Summary: Lo que hubiera dado por que te quedes a mi lado Shiro... [Shiro/femKeith] [Genderbend]


Cuando creces sin una figura parental, ya sea materna o paterna -en mi caso materna-, creces con un pequeño vacío dentro tuyo. Ese pequeño vacío con el tiempo se vuelve un problema, más en tu niñez. Mi padre solía decirme que mi madre era especial, una mujer con una extraña belleza y fuerza; decía que ninguna persona en este mundo era como ella; decía tantas cosas, como que ella era fuera de este mundo. También decía que me parecía mucho a ella.

Tenía quince cuando mi padre murió. Desde ese día mis otros parientes tuvieron que encargarse de mí, en fin viví de casa en casa durante tres años y medio. Las situaciones que viví en ese tiempo hicieron de ese pequeño vacío uno más grande. Aunque no me quejo...

Gracias a esas situaciones te conocí.

Caminaba dentro de la tienda colocando dentro del canasto refrescos y chucherías, estaba tan concentrada en la música que escuchaba que no me fijé cuando choqué de frente con una persona haciendo que lo que tenía en la mano se cayera y se derramase cobre sus pies -Lo siento -dije.

-¡Con un lo siento no basta, ponte lentes si no ves bien! - exclamó.

Respire hondo -Ya me disculpé -le respondí. El hombre siguió soltando su sarta de estupideces, volví respirar lo más hondo que pude. Intenté seguir de largo pero el impertinente me tomó del brazo deforma brusca - ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?- le miré iracunda.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto costaron estos zapatos? ¿De verdad piensas irte así como así?- sonrió con sorna. Nunca he tenido mucha paciencia -mi temperamento tampoco me ayuda...-, iba a propinarle un puñetazo,lo juro; pero antes de hacerlo, apareciste tú, con tu rostro sereno,tus rasgados ojos grises y tu aura autoritaria.

-¿Necesitan alguna ayuda?- preguntaste mientras nos mirabas con reproche por el escándalo. También recuerdo como te enfrentaste al impertinente,aunque yo también me llevé una parte del sermón; después de eso sólo te fuiste y tanto el impertinente como yo seguimos nuestros caminos.

Nunca supe por qué, simplemente te esperé en la entrada del minisúper hasta que tu turno terminara . Cuando saliste sentí un poco de nervios, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente tuyo -Ah,disculpa...

-¿Sí?-respondiste amable, en ese entonces pensaba que era solo por tus costumbres, después de conocerte un poco más entendí que simplemente eras así.

-Quería disculparme por los inconvenientes de hace rato, ahm...

-Shiro-respondiste con una sonrisa amable-, no te preocupes, esa persona suele molestar mucho por aquí ¿Y tú eres...?-estiraste la mano ¿Cortesía? No lo sé ¿Simple acto de educación? Tampoco sé... Solo sé que con aquel apretón de manos sentí algo alojarse en mi pequeño vacío.

-Kogane, Keyla Kogane -respondí un poco nerviosa al estrechar tu mano.

Un simple gesto.

Una presentación.

Y un mar de sentimientos a punto de nacer.

Sentimientos vacíos, vacíos como me siento ahora.

-¡Vamos, Key! -insististe por enésima vez en el día.

-Shiro no puedo, sabes que no me gustan los lugares atestados de gente...-yo seguía negándome.

Desde ese día en el minisúper me atendías cada vez que iba, recuerdo la vez que por poco te propiné un corrosón por andar encima mío como mosca. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, desviaste tu vista del camino y me observaste unos momentos. -Hagamos un trato: si vienes conmigo esta noche te llevaré el domingo que viene a la exhibición de espadas antiguas que tiene el museo de historia

-¡¿Enserio?! -te miré emocionada. Tú asentiste sonriendo y yo me sonroje. - ¿A qué hora nos juntamos?

-A ver... Tengo turno en la tarde hoy ¿Puedes a las ocho?

-Sí,sí puedo a esa hora.

-¡Perfecto!Entonces nos vemos más tarde, aún tengo que ir a recoger aquel recado de mi hermana.

-Nos vemos.

En la noche me pasaste a buscar a la casa. Me llenó de orgullo cuando frente al tío Kolivan me defendiste diciendo que eras solo un amigo,aún cuando por dento eras un manojo de nervios. Me hizo feliz.

Llegamos a un parque, caminamos hasta una zona alejada, en la cuál se encontraban Pidge y su hermano, Lance, Hunk y una chica morena con pelo blanco que no conocía; a los mencionados sí, compartían clase conmigo en ese entonces. Después de saludar, un largo y ameno tiempo de charla y comer una buena porción de tarta preparada por Hunk, te levantaste para anunciar algo. No sabes cuánto odie ese anuncio.

-Tengo un anuncio importante que dar y es que a partir de mañana tendré que viajar a Osaka por motivos familiares, espero volver en un par de semanas o antes, todo dependerá de como se resuelvan las cosas.-después de que terminaste de hablar, los demás se pararon al llenarte de abrazos y besos, unos bromeaban sobre qué harían sin ti aquellas semanas, otros te deseaban suerte y buenos deseos para tus familiares; yo simplemente me quedé alejada del grupo. Los dejaste de lado un momento y viniste hacia mí. - Hey, Key...

-¿Cuanto más esperabas decirme? -te mire con enojo.

-Perdón,sé que debí haberlo dicho antes, pero..

-¡¿Pero qué, Shiro?!

-Cada vez que te lo iba a decir me acobardaba y terminaba por dejarlo para después, Key, no sabes cuánto quisiera posponer este viaje... - me levante, cometí el error de no querer escuchar lo que tenías para decir. -¡Keyla, espera! -Te levantaste también y fuste detrás de mí.

-Espero que tengas buen viaje Shiro.

Al día siguiente estábamos todos en el aeropuerto, Pidge y su hermano te llenaban de abrazos, lo mismo Lance y Allura, así descubrí que se llamaba, Hunk te regaló una buena porción de faausi para el camino. Cuando mi turno llegó te abracé -Te voy a extrañar estas dos semanas.

-Yo igual...- dijiste sonriendo - Cuando vuelva tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Algo?Me pregunto que sera... - la verdad no tenía idea, a voces me da pena lo ingenua que soy.

Shiro,después de que te fuiste, cuando el avión estuvo por despegar hubo un fallo en el motor... Todo ocurrió tan rápido, no hubo tiempo a nada, lo único que me despertó de mi trance fue el desmayo debAllura.

¿Sabes Shiro? Por un momento creí que mi pequeño vacío se llenaría contigo, pero no fue así.

Ahora, un par de días después de aquel suceso estoy frente a tus restos, dejando una última rosa a tu tumba, para después ir en búsqueda de algo que pueda llenar este vacío.

Así como tú alguna vez lo llenaste...

¡Hasta aquí! *esquiva una chancla voladora*

See un final un poco aparatoso e inesperado... Digamos que no estoy de humor para romance últimamente. Antes de salir huyendo de la horda furiosa que tengo frente mío, dígase ustedes, aclararé un par de cositas:

Primero: Desde hace un par de días me ha dado el deseo de hacer un fic genderbend, y como nunca había hecho algo así para la comunidad, pueees ¡Manos a la obra! Segundo: ¿Por qué Keyla? Bueno,conociendo el carácter de Keith y leyendo un poco sobre laetimología del nombre, Keyla signigica fortaleza, es usadonormalmente por mujeres que son listas,independientes, amante de la libertad, con mucho carácter,entre otras cualidades; lo que perfectamente encaja con Keith, puessi dejamos de lado su impulsividad él es exactamente así. Y tercero: El faausi es un pan de coco típico de Samoa.

Bueno,sin más espero que les haya gustado, yo me iré por donde más cerca me quede para que no me maten... *desaparece*


End file.
